


Fragile Human Mind

by R_Salie



Series: The Dark Stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dead Sherlock, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Moriarty is Alive, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, POV John Watson, Reichenbach Falls, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, What is real?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Salie/pseuds/R_Salie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mary was dead and Sherlock alive and the world not what it was supposed to be.</p><p>How fragile is human mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Human Mind

”Do you really think I will let you go?” Moriarty asked and looked to handcuffed John on the floor. It was just spoken word, wondered almost in amazement or curiosity. He gave a little smile, almost shy. “No, you are not going anywhere. Where would you even go? You just tried to jump off a building.”

 

“You are not really here”, John said.

“Am I not?” Moriarty asked.

“No. This is not real. This is not real.” John repeated.

“Keep telling yourself that, if it helps”, Moriarty said.

 

But was the truth more forgiving than imagined Moriarty? There was a reason why John saw him. There was a reason why his brain decided it was better not to believe those two years where real. To him Sherlock was still dead. It had been time to visit his grave yesterday. That was real. It wasn’t her grave. It was not Mary in the grave.

 

And the child.

 

Sherlock was dead.

 

“Sherlock is dead. None of it is real. You are not real. Sherlock is dead.”

“John.” It was no longer Moriarty, but Sherlock in front of him.

“Let me go”, John asked.

“John.“

“Moriarty is dead. You are not there. He shot himself. Sherlock jumped. Mary is…“ John spoke.

“John. Mary is dead”, Sherlock said.

“No. She… No. NO!“ John shouted.

 

Why couldn’t the man stay as Moriarty? Sherlock couldn’t be there. Not now. NO. Because if Sherlock was there, then… NO. Mary was alive. She was-- IS pregnant. There was no car accident. That didn’t happen.

 

“You know what’s real”, Sherlock said

“It’s not real”, John replied.

“Tell me what’s real”, Sherlock asked him.

“You are not there”, John said.

“I am”, Sherlock said.

“I don’t want to believe it”, John said.

 

“It’s true”, Moriarty said.

“No.” John said and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Do leave comment of your thoughts.


End file.
